


The Space

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve Rogers has taken over the United States of America and banished Tony. With nowhere safe to go, Tony goes into space and takes refuge with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Together, they need to find a way to kill Steve Rogers and bring peace back to the States. But, things are complicated in Tony's love life. He has been dating another man for nearly a year, but his love for Steve still hasn't faded, despite everything Steve has done to tear the Avengers apart.





	The Space

The spaceship zoomed through space, shooting lasers, but it wasn't enough to deter the warmongering Kree from firing lasers back. The impact sent Tony flying backward. 

"Are you alright, Tony?" Peter Quill asked from the driver's seat of the Milano spaceship.

Tony wasn't alright, to be honest. Not nearly a month ago, Steve had beat him up and left him to die in Siberia after lying to Tony about his parents' death. Steve knew it was Bucky all along, but he was too selfish to tell Tony the truth. Tony was traumatized from seeing his parents killed brutally on screen and reacted strongly, but Steve didn't try to help him calm down or try to talk to him and apologize. No, he beat him up and left him bleeding out on the cold, stone ground without anyone to help.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony said, standing up. 

That's when a Kree ship flew at them and Starlord maneuvered out of the way. Drax and Gamora took to the gunners and started shooting them down. 

Tony's significant other, Boba Fett, a bounty hunter from Xandar, put his arm around Tony.

"Are you alright, Stark?" he asked, his voice kind.

Tony shook his head. "No..I just...Steve."

Steve Rogers had currently taken over the United States, imposing military rule and installing himself as a new dictator. The rightfully elected president was in jail. Steve believed in the politics of Bernie Sanders and appointed Bernie as the ceremonial head of state. During his first week in office, he nationalized the banks and seized private property and firearms before imposing a 90% tax rate on the wealthy. Anyone who disagreed with him was executed. Tony and anyone who sympathized with Team Stark was banished from the land or killed. 

Tony felt guilty for going into space, but he was scared of Steve's totalitarian rule. 

"I know it's hard, Tony," Boba Fett said. "We'll find a way to defeat Rogers. Do you think T'Challa can help us?"

"No," Tony said. "T'challa was overthrown by anarcho-communists in his own country."

Boba took Tony's handsome face in his hands and pressed his helmeted face to Tony's face. "Don't give up hope, my love."

***

The Guardians of the Galaxy defeated the Kree ambush and landed on Xandar to rest. Rocket told Tony a joke and went off with Groot. 

"Tony, you have an incoming transmission!" Boba Fett said, hurrying over to Tony. 

Tony answered it. 

"Tony, this is T'Challa. I'm on the run right now, but I want you to know that Steve knows your location! He's threatened to use a nuclear interstellar missile on Xandar."

Tony's face went white.

War was beginning.


End file.
